This Deep, Dark Abyss
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: Amu moves to Ikuto's town Osaka. They get paired up and learn secrets about each other. Amu has to leave for a little, and when she comes back she finds Ikuto and his family situation worse than before. She tries to bring him out of his depression but then has to leave again. When she comes back she tries to help him again. Will she be able to save him or will he give up entirely?


Ikuto's POV

It's just another normal day. Which means it's just another _boring_ day. Honestly, can't something exciting happen for once? Something to help distract me from my family problems? Something, so I don't have to constantly think about my mom's health and my dad's lack of a good paying job? Something to stop me from constantly worrying about whether my sister will get enough food to eat for the day, and whether she'll be able to sleep in a house, under a roof? I sigh as I trudge my way down the sidewalk to school. My stomach rumbles and I try not to think about my hunger. I always skip breakfast and lunch, to make sure my mom and sister have enough to eat. They need to stay strong.

No matter how much I hate school, and how much it bores me, I have to try hard. I haven't missed a day, no matter I sick I feel. Since my family will definitely not be able to afford college, I have to work hard enough to get a scholarship. My hope is that I can get a really good paying job and get the rest of my family back on its feet. I'd hospitalize my mother and pay for Utau's own college tuition. Of course on top of that I have a job of my own. Like my dad's it doesn't pay much, but it's better than nothing. I work at the local music store. Of course, since I'm not much of a people person I work in the back. Sorting CDs and making sure the instruments look nice. That sort of thing. It's not much but it's something. I'll do anything to help my family. Of course no one knows any of this. People don't need to know about my personal life. It's none of their business. Sadly-more like annoying-people mistake me not telling anyone about my personal life as mysterious. They also interpret my aloofness as cool. Really I just hate this place and want to get out of here. But for some reason they all think the way I act is cool, and on top of my good grades, I have been deemed popular. Frankly, if I were them I would think I was a jerk. But the less people know about me the better. With the way people are, if they knew, I would get constant crap about it. Don't get me wrong, I don't care what others think about me, but it would just be way too annoying to deal with.

I walk through the school gate and am met with ear piercing screams. Sighing, I put my head down and make my way to the entrance of the school. They all part for me, making a path, all the while screaming my name and multiple fan-girl phrases. I don't deny anything, and I don't accept anything, I just silently make my way to class. I know once I make it to my desk I'm safe. Nobody really approaches me when I'm sitting at it. Save for the few brave girls, which isn't a lot. I tune out the conversations, and just retreat into my own mind. Which really isn't much of a relief considering how hard my life is. Usually this is when people take out their iPods and drown people out by blasting music in their ears, but seeing as I can't afford one, I can't do that.

I really wish I could be at home playing my violin right now. It used to be my dad's. He had gotten it as a present for his birthday when he was a kid. It was big enough so he could continue to play it as an adult, but he never got the chance. One day when I was little, I found it in its case in the attic. It still looked brand new. Along with it was a book to teach you how to play. I made it a habit that every day I would go up there and play it for hours on end. Eventually my dad found out, and he was so happy I had found it and loved it so much, that he made it mine. I continue to play it to this day, and only my family knows that I can play it. Or that I'm interested in that kind of thing at all. Sometimes I also sneak into the school art room when no one is around and draw. I don't do it that often since I have such a busy schedule. But one day, before I left the room, I took an unused sketch pad and a tin of colored pencils. So now I draw at home when I have the chance. I still feel guilty to this day for stealing them. I mean, someone paid for that but I rarely get to do things I like, I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. The talking stops when our sensei calls for order.

"I have some news mina-san." he calls cheerfully. They all shut up and listen attentively. "Today we have a new student. She and her family have moved here from Tokyo. So be nice to her and give her a warm welcome. Come on in Himamori-san."

"It's _Hina_mori!" the girl yells. She could possibly have the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"Alright Himamori-san, please introduce yourself." She just rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath before speaking.

"Yo, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice ta meetcha, I guess."

"Cool and spicy!" they all yell. I roll my eyes at their reaction. The girl has an attitude and they think it's cool. I will admit that she is kinda pretty though. Okay, maybe more than a little pretty. But who would like someone with such an attitude anyway. Unless it's fake, which is likely. You can't just go judging people without knowing them. I would know.

"Your seat is in front of Tsukiyomi-san Himamori-san. Ikuto-kun, could you please raise your hand?" I lazily lift my hand up.

"But Nikaidou-sensei, I sit here," a boy protests.

"You sit on the other side of the classroom now."

"Ok then." I can tell he's actually really happy he can move. His friends sit on the other side of the classroom, and now he'll be able to sit with them too. The Amu girl walks up to the desk and sits down without saying a word.

"Well now that that's settled, let's get homeroom started. Today we're going to be starting a project. It'll be to research a topic you choose that follows along the guidelines on the piece of paper I'll pass out soon. I'll put you in partners," At this the class groaned. "and I advise you to start this no later than tomorrow. You won't have much time to do this since it's meant to be a quick project." I tune him out until I hear my name called. I get paired up with the new girl. After he finishes assigning pairs, he tells us to take the rest of the period to plan. Amu turns around in her chair, no emotion really on her face.

"I'm going to be home alone after school for a couple days and my parents don't like me alone with people they don't know, so we're going to have to do it at your house."

"But I can't do that." I say hurriedly.

"Well you're going to have to." She says in a no nonsense tone. I sigh in despair. Who knows how she'll react to my house, but I really don't want her to know.

"We'll meet today. I can't do tomorrow. We can decide on what we're doing there." The bell rings and she gets out of chair. I stay seated in my chair to wait for the ten minute break to end.

_Well, today is going to be hell._


End file.
